Thoughts Lead To Actions
by Mimic5301
Summary: This is a NSFW Haldir drabble I had kicking around. I do not own anything but my OC.


A/N: I do not own anything but my OC. This is a Haldir drabble that is NSFW.

"What are you thinking about?" It was a fairly innocuous question, but I've always had a problem with giving people straight forward answers to direct questions. He knows this, and yet he sets himself up anyway. Without looking up at him I quip, "That's for me to know and you to find out." I feel him trail his fingers down my arm as he presses himself up against my backside. I had been looking out over the forest as it shone in the brilliant moonlight, leaning against one of the few railings that had been placed on the flets that were scattered high amongst the trees. I felt him stand directly behind me, his hands resting on the railing beside my own hands. He presses his body firmly up against my own now, effectively trapping me against the railing. His right hand wandered up my arm and over my shoulder, trailing up my neck, where he tenderly caressed the spot behind my ear with the calloused pad of his thumb while his fingers caressed my jaw, while his left hand slid down my side and came to rest against my hip, gripping and holding me flush against him. He has learned my weak spots far too quickly, and this knowledge thrills me and frustrates me at the same time. My breath catches in my throat as his ministrations cause me to shiver, my nerve endings now at full attention. "You will share your body with me, but not your thoughts?" he growls softly and I can feel the vibrations from his lust deepened voice against my back. The material of my dress is thin, almost too thin. I can feel each crease of his uniform as he presses his body into me. To placate him, I lean back into his heat and tilt my head back in order to look straight up at him. "You're too tall." I tell him a little petulantly, my voice breathless from the passionate look on his stern face. The corner of his mouth twitches slightly, as if it didn't know what to do when asked to smile.

His right hand slid around the column of my exposed throat, languidly trailing down and across my clavicle, lightly stroking my skin. Again, I was slightly startled about how well he knew me in such a short amount of time. "  
 _Melanin_ ," he purred threateningly, "I will not ask again." I willingly accepted my defeat, as I have learned to pick my battles with him. I leaned my head back against his solid chest and closed my eyes, "I was only thinking about when we first met." I said with a sigh and a soft smile crept across my face. I felt his chest rumble as he gave a deep chuckle. He stepped back just enough to spin me to face him. His long blonde hair shone almost white in the moonlight. His eyes were dark pools of emotion, boring into me as his large hands slid down my sides and effortlessly lifted me to sit on the railing so we were closer to eye level with one another. He nudged my legs apart in order to get closer. I wrapped my lower legs about his thighs in order to maintain my balance, knowing he would not let me fall, but needing to anchor myself all the same. He then cupped my jaw, tipping my head back even more. He leaned in and said, "I was a fool at the time of our first meeting. Forgive me." His breath was warm and smelling of spiced wine as it fanned against my face right before his lips crashed onto mine. His hands were gentle and warm as they lay against my skin, but his mouth was harsh, seeking, and possessive as he let his emotions finally flow forth. I submitted to his forcefulness, as this seemed to be something he needed tonight. His hands began to seek new ground on my body as well, one hand digging into my hair, the other sliding from my hip to my lower back, his fingers taking a tight grip. When he finally let me up, I took a deep gulp of air. He smiled down at me wickedly, proudly surveying the results of his ravishment on my mouth. "Let us remove ourselves from prying eyes," he whispered softly. I tried to peek around his broad torso to see who was spying on us. I could see nothing in the leafy canopy. "Which one is it?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, causing him to let out a soft laugh as he kissed the top of my head. "Rumil." He confessed.

He clasped my much smaller hand in his larger one, encasing it in his steel like grip, and proceeded to lead me away from the flet. He traversed the walkways between the flets, pulling me along willingly, in his wake. We passed a few other elves that were leaving the celebration as well, and I noticed that they sent us knowing looks and sheepish smiles. "Haldir, if you wish me to have legs by the time we get to our destination, you may want to slow down a bit." I was having trouble maintaining his pace as I was nowhere near as tall as him and my dress was constricting my movements. Instead of slowing down, Haldir, spun to face me, pulling me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest, and in the next breath he continued moving off again with his long, ground-eating stride. I curled up in his arms, willing to play the part of a damsel in need, if that's what he wanted right now. God knows I certainly needed his strength tonight. He was so goddamn hot when he got all dominant; it made me appreciate his ability to be tender and patient with me most days. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed little, teasing kisses on his neck and jaw line.

We arrived at my talan in moments, and he practically kicked my door in. After he entered, he closed the door, forcefully, with his foot. He then took three great strides toward my bed where he tossed me down upon the mattress. I stared up at my elven lover, his gaze heating my flesh as it raked its way up and down my body. Here was over six foot five inches of muscle and desire leering down at me, a burning need in his beautiful blue eyes. A small smile lifted the corners of his lush, full lips as he saw something in my reaction to him that pleased him. "My pet, I have missed you," he sighed as he crawled over the top of me, lacing his fingers with mine, and sliding them up over my head. "Well, maybe, next time you have to go out to the southern borders for two weeks, you could try to hide me in your pack, or something?" I offered, breathless and aching for him. His body was pressing mine into the mattress, a solid wall of male heat. I felt his answering chuckle throughout my body. "I do so love to wrap you in bindings on occasion. Your suggestion has merit." He growled as he reached down with one hand and gathered up the material of my dress enough in order to be able to push my legs apart with his knees, his mouth descending on my neck. His hot kisses and needful murmurs caused my insides to clench with desire. With both of my hands in one of his own, his free hand continued grabbing at the fabric of my dress, raising the hem until it was at my waist. He groaned at the realization that I wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Your brazen behavior is one of the many things I love about you," he purred against my skin. His hand then moved slowly from caressing my hip, to trailing down to the juncture of my thighs. I gasped as he slid one long finger inside of me, plunging in and out slowly. "Nnngggh!" I moaned wordlessly as I writhed against him. He released my wrists in order to use his other hand to pull down the top portion of my dress, in order to gain access to my breasts.  
 _"Amin naara ten'lle,"_ he growled into one of my breasts just before he nipped at its sensitive peak. I swore harshly which caused him to stop all motion and glare up at me from my breast.  
 _"Melar_ , I have told you how I feel about such language. If you cross that line again, I shall be forced to punish you." He chastised me with a gleam in his eye. I stared into his normally cold blue eyes and saw a fire burning deep within that gave me goose bumps all over. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I groaned out in a shallow sort of challenge. His only reply was to grin at me wickedly as he slithered lower over my body until his hot breath was pulsing torturously against my sex. "I have been dreaming these long nights of tasting your nectar once again." He whispered, more to himself than to me, and training his eyes to watch my reaction, he slowly lapped at my entrance, one hand gripping my hip so as to keep me still, and the other was busy unlacing the front of his leggings. At the first touch of his tongue, I gasped in delicious wonder.

As he intensified his ministrations, my back arched, my head thrown back and the only thing keeping me from launching off the edge of the mattress was his strong hand gripping my hip tightly. He was so attuned to my body that he seemed to be using a form of magic, when in truth, it was ages and ages of learned skills and observation. Watching my reaction to his treatment seemed to get Haldir even more turned on, as if he still craved confirmation of his prowess after all this time. His watching me writhe as his talented mouth made me lose my senses, seemed to flip a switch in his elven brain that made him change from the cold, stoic March Warden, always in complete control, into something much more primal and driven with baser need. He growled into my heat as his second hand grasped at my other hip, and using both hands now, he held me down while he devoured me. He nudged his shoulders underneath both of my legs so that they were on either side of his head, and as I began to feel the tremulous tension of my orgasm build, I reached down between my legs, and grabbing a fistful of his perfect hair, I rode his mouth until my release exploded forth. My thighs trapping his head as I cried out his name before flopping back to the mattress, boneless and breathless. Haldir grinned at me wickedly, moisture from my sex causing a sheen around his mouth. "By the Valar, you are delicious!" He exclaimed. He crawled back up over my partially dressed body and tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. "You are my absolute favorite new pastime." He then plundered my mouth. I could taste myself on him, slightly bitter and tangy, but I was too busy trying to keep from drowning in his overwhelming presence to even care.

When he pulled back from the kiss he looked down on my face with that same savage light in his eye that made something inside me tremble in fear and anticipation. "Do you want me this way? I am in need of rough passion this night, and I need to know you are in agreement," he asked softly, as he loosened the laces on his leggings even more, causing them to slide off his hips. "Yes, Haldir, yes I do want you this way, and I am very much in agreement." I replied, still recovering from my release. He gave me a broad smile and he lowered his head down to my neck. He began planting soft kisses and nips along the sensitive flesh of my throat, expertly wielding his knowledge of my body to his advantage. Without any preamble, I felt the head of his shaft at my slick entrance, and just as he thrust himself inside in one brutal thrust, he bit down gently on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, groaning harshly at the immense pleasure it seemed to give him. I cried out in surprise, as I was startled by both the bite and the sudden entry of his member. Both brought with them a bit of pain from the suddenness of their arrival, but that was soon overridden by pleasure. Haldir had moved his hands until they gripped my ass, and there they stayed kneading my flesh, his mouth alternating between feverish kissing and nipping on my neck and shoulder area, as if we were animals in mating thrall. His hips were thrusting feverishly, his back arching and falling in rhythm, pushing into me, deep and hard. I held on to the sheets beneath my hands and whimpered as his savage actions built up my fire once again. I know he could feel my release building because he began to growl into the flesh of my shoulder and his hips began to snap at a punishing rate, grinding roughly against my own each time he thrust forward. I knew I was going to have trouble walking tomorrow, because he was not holding back and elves are much stronger than humans, but it was worth every ache and bruise. My release rolled through me like a thunder clap and I let out a hoarse moan, reveling in the ecstasy my lover gave to me. As soon as my sex began to tremble, Haldir became incensed, driving harder, deeper, and faster, until finally, with a harsh groan, he slammed his hips solidly into mine and held himself to me. I could feel his shaft grow in size moments before it was pulsating deep inside me as he let out a deep groan of relief. He kept his hips sealed to mine, keeping me pinned beneath him. He placed soft kisses and licks over my neck and shoulder area in a half-hearted attempt to apologize for his savagery, knowing full well that I couldn't care less about the marks he left on my body after our rather animalistic coupling. He knew I craved hot, passionate sex and even rough sex from him from time to time. I found his dominance and savagery to be an aphrodisiac. His licks and kisses began to make their way up my neck to my face and soon to my lips, where he kissed me softly, yet forcefully. His hips began to spasm involuntarily, and every time they did so, we both let out small moans. I can't tell you how long we remained locked together like that, but I do know that when I awoke the following morning, we were both naked and Haldir was curled around me, smiling warmly down at me.

"What is it about you that I find so addictive?" He murmured as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my small, rounded ear. I smiled up at him sleepily, "I can't answer that. You are the only one who can probably answer that question." I told him as I lightly touched his forearm with my fingers, trailing them back and forth over his perfect flesh. "Can you answer a question of mine?" I asked him hesitantly. "It depends on what that question is," was his frank reply. "Well, I would like to know why we always end up here, in my talan? I know you have a home. Why do we never go there?" He smiled down at me and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead before he startled me by twisting himself sharply and was suddenly hovering over me. "Ah! Well, the answer to that is very simple," he said in a low growl. "I am often away at the borders, and so my talan reflects that. It is sparse, cold, and feels unlived in. I prefer this talan of yours because it feels like a home. Everywhere in this home is evidence of you. From the cloak carelessly tossed over the back of the chair, to the books scattered across the table in the sitting area. Your home smells of you, and I like that best of all." He explained, grinning at me. To add emphasis to his statement he dipped his head down and ran his nose seductively up my neck, inhaling deeply, causing me to shiver in anticipation. "You certainly know the right things to say to a woman to make her believe that she is the most important person in your life." I hummed, lightly grazing my fingernails up his back. A strange look came over his face as he digested my last comment. "  
 _Nin gilgalad_ , I do not say honeyed words in order to coerce you. You should know better than that, silly mortal," he chastised my moment of doubt by tugging on my lower lip with his teeth. At the word mortal I cringed inwardly, because this was the crux of our relationship woes. Haldir is an immortal, one of the eldar, a Silvan elf and the Marchwarden for all of Lothlorien. I am a mortal, one of the edain, a human, and the only claim to fame I have is that I am not of this world and Lady Galadriel sort of adopted me, allowing me to live in the sacred forest. His eyes locked on to my face, I know he is too perceptive, that is what makes him so good at his job, and also what makes him an excellent lover. He watches the fleeting loss of confidence cross over my face. Before I can even draw a breath his mouth claims mine and pushes all other thoughts away for the moment. When he finally deigns to grant me a chance to catch my breath, his brow is furrowed and his eyes pin me to the bed. "I will not ruin this day by discussing this with you again, my love. We have discussed it countless times and we agreed that we will go where this relationship takes us. If that involves having me bind myself to you for all time, then so be it," he growled in his most no nonsense tone. "Now, I intend on having my way with you at least twice before breakfast, so I hope you are able to keep up," and with that last statement he began to demonstrate that his word was bond.


End file.
